i'm not broken
by Daria Sandman
Summary: I now I tell you what I done for you......


**Es algo…. no…. es bastante triste… simplemente interprétenlo como quieran….**

I´M NOT BROKEN

En estos momentos eres un gran tormento para mi, tan cerca de mi, mi supuesto amigo pero de amigo no tienes nada…… eres tan insensible a lo que me pasa……

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you…._

Puede sonar egoísta, y de verdad no me importa, pero te he dado lo mejor de mi, como amiga, como compañera de estudio, como cómplice de tus "travesuras", como mujer………… ¿acaso eso a ti no te interesa? ¿acaso soy aquella mujer "perfecta" que los hombres quisieran tener, pero si tienen la oportunidad de tenerla, huyen? ¿acaso es el haber sido tu amiga primero?... mejor dicho… el nunca haber sido tu amiga? Y sabes porque digo que puede sonar a egoísta, porque, ¡que carajo! yo te quería tener! era lo justo y lo "lógico" después de todo lo que habíamos vivido puedes seguir siendo mi amigo, como si nada, cuando te abrí mi corazón y te confesé que te quería, no como hombre, sino como un amigo que me acompañara a vivir lo que se vive en una pareja….. quería que camináramos juntos, quería tener a alguien para mirar al lado y no para guiar ni para que me guiara…..acaso nunca lo entendiste?...

_Fifty thousands tears I've cried…._

Esto se queda corto para todo lo que he sufrido por ti, según tu, para no dañar la amistad querías seguir como si nada, y precisamente ese fue el error…. seguir como si nada…. acaso lo que yo sentía era nada?...si, para ti lo era… y lo peor fue que creí que yo te importaba…. cuando en realidad lo único que te interesa eres tu mismo…

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_and you still won't hear me…._

Cuantas malditas veces lloré por ti….. cuantas veces me recuperé para no afectarte…. cuantas veces el corazón se me volvió polvo al verte actuar de una manera en la que, definitivamente, no te importaba lo que sufriera yo, sino que hacías tus cosas y jamás fuiste capaz de preguntarme si me dolía…. se suponía que éramos amigos….y en esos momentos yo volvía a levantarme, solo para que no te sintieras mal….. y vos te dabas cuenta?... noooooo…… lo único que te importaba y te importa eres tu….. acaso yo no era la que me había equivocado al enamorarme de un amigo, de mi amigo? pues la que tenia que sufrir era yo….solo venias a mi para sentirte bien y adiós… eso se hace? tu que, supuestamente, eres un hombre tan "noble" te parece que es mejor "dejar así" y no preocuparte por tu amiga? la dizque bacana…. la que te entendía en todo, la que estaba ahí cuando tenias problemas….? Maldita sea… todo fue fingido? porque? no soy lo suficientemente persona como para merecer una amistad limpia? no? acaso no te abrí mi vida?...acaso no te di lo suficiente….

_Don't want your hand, this time I'll save myself_

_maybe I'll wake up for once_

_not tormented daily defeated by you…._

Ahora quiero levantarme, no quiero seguir mas en el lodo….es decir, no quiero seguir mas a tu lado….. me haces daño, y no quiero tu lastima, eso no me sirve, lo que me serviría seria tu amistad… escuchaste bien?... tu amistad… jamás te he pedido que estes a mi lado como mi pareja, escuchalo bien….. aquel dia donde estabamos simplemente tu y yo deje que fluyeran las cosas….. pero jamas te obligue…… por que me haces esto……. acaso es un error amar?... acaso el error es amarte?... no lo creo…. (…) si te puede amar, yo no…… sin embargo… solo quiero una amistad sincera…. pero creo que no la puedes brindar…..ni a mi ni a nadie….

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom…_

Claro que he tocado el fondo….. pero como ya te dije, o te quiero decir, me cansé de estar ahí….. será que tu te daras cuanta siquiera que estoy en el fondo?... para que gasto mis palabras diciendote esto, si ni siquiera me escuchas…….

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever…._

Este dolor es tan profundo que no entiendo como los demás no me entienden…… dicen entenderme y comprenderme, pero es como si te tragaras un frasco de acido clorhídrico…. es como quedarte sin respiracion…. sin aliento…. sientes que la vida se te va…..el dolor es impresionantemente insoportable, me admiro a mi misma por como aparento, para no mostrar demasiado sufrimiento…. Dios mío…… es muy duro…. aparentar que no sientes nada…. solo por orgullo…. porque "él no se lo merece"….. por Dios, yo sé que no te lo mereces, pero es así como siento yo, cuando quiero algo lo quiero con todo mi ser, me entrego demasiado…. otro hombre lo valoraría….. y tu que haces? te vas campante…. y cuando te quedas solo, vuelves…..a donde? a seguir haciéndome sufrir? a sufrir, incluso, tu….. a aparentar una falsa amistad solo para sentirte bien…. las personas que dicen entenderme….. ajá… como no…. solamente hay algo común entre los dos, algo que nos impulsa a seguir viviendo en esta asquerosa vida, el inmenso egoísmo…..

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don´t know what´s real and what´s not…_

Estoy tan confundida…. los que eran mis amigos de verdad están ahí? o esto que experimento con los demás es la "amistad"?Si es así, gracias, no quiero….

tantas mentiras y verdades al tiempo que no se que hacer….. surgen infinidad de sentimientos contradictorios y cada vez estoy mas perdida….ya no sé si existe la dizque amistad…. es una simple ilusión mientras te conviene? Definitivamente has cambiado mis parámetros... no se si para mal o para bien, pero de ahora en adelante me fijaré mas en quien dono mi ser y mis sentidos…..

If I smile and don't believe

soon I know I'll wake from this nightmare

don't try to fix me, really I'm not broken

Hello… I'm the lie living for you so you can smile, you can hide and not hear me…

But ... without the mask where will you hide?

can't find yourself lost in your lie…

you were never and you will never be anything for me

you're not real and you can't save me

and somehow now you're Everybody's Fool.

D.S.


End file.
